The innovative embodiments described herein relate to joints that use carbon nanoforests to reduce the access of abrasive particles to compressible sealing elements.
Compressible sealing elements (e.g., O-rings) are used for sealing joints (e.g., rotary joints, static joints, and the like) in a variety of wellbore tools. The compressible sealing elements are, in some instances, used to protect other portions of the wellbore tool like bearings. During operation, the compressible sealing elements are often contacted with wellbore fluids that include abrasive particles. These abrasive particles can wear the compressible sealing elements. As the compressible sealing elements wear, leaks may develop across the compressible sealing elements, thereby allowing the abrasive particles to contact and damage the portions of the wellbore tool that the compressible sealing element is intended to protect. This can lead to undesirable tool damage and possibly cessation of operations.